Alpeta
by xHeyItsPayx
Summary: What happens when Claire Lyons moves to Westchester, & is as far from a LBR as can be? Claire takes over the school, and Massie is left to kiss up, or power her way to the top. What will happen in this twisted, power-hungry series?
1. Say, 6:30?

A/N: **Ohkay, I'm nawt sure if you guys were reading my other story… but in case you haven't noticed, I deleted it. I could see it wasn't really going anywhere, && then I got this completely fabulous idea for a story, so, you know. I trashed it. Like last years Sevens, it's gone! It was only one chapter though, so it's not like you could get uber attached or anything. ****J**** Anyways, this new, ah-mazing idea is that when Kuh-laire moves to Westchester, SHE is the immediate alpha. Massie gets pushed aside like a fart-inducing burrito, leaving her to either kiss up to Kuh-laire, or find a way to power to the top. ENJOY! Oh, && don't forget to review. These Jimmy Choos are so much more then a cute accessory… then can kick your butt. (; Btw, I SOOO do NAWT own the Clique.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm, mom?" Massie Block lifted a tanned, summer-kissed finger and circled it in the air. She let it spin twice before it was directed and pointed at her mother, who was standing with arms crossed and brows furrowed angrily. "You are the one who told me I should honor my commitments. Who am I to throw away my spa plans with Leesh, Dyl, and Kris that we've had planned for," Massie twisted to her diamond topped bedside table, reaching for her calendar, "3 weeks?" Glaring over the top of the Vogue-style date book, Massie smirked.

"Massie, this is your father's best friend from business school. It would mean a lot for you to be here and greet them." Kendra Block leaned against her husband, William Block, and latched onto his arm. She squeezed slightly, as is cueing for him to join the conversation. Instead, William turned the page of his Daily Westchester magazine and stayed out of it. Kendra sighed.

"You do nawt understand the gravity of this situation, Mom." Massie flipped back her glossy perfect-even-though-I-just-woke-up curls and leaned forward on her luxury King bed. "If I don't go, I'll miss a fresh batch of inside jokes. And being on the outside of inside jokes," She continued with a huff, "is SO un-alpha, not to mention LBR-ish."

"Well, I'm sorry hunny, but you are going to be here." Kendra said sternly. "Don't you even want to meet Claire or Todd?"

"Who?" Massie furrowed her brows, genuinely not remembering anything about a "Claire" or a "Todd". But she was positive even if she did know who they were, she wouldn't want to see them.

"Claire and Todd." Her mother repeated, as if trying to jog her daughter's memory. "Their children? Claire is your age, she'll be going to Octavian Country Day and being living in our guesthouse for the year…"

"A year?!" Massie screeched, jolting up straight. "We've going to be housing two LBR's and their little LBR-lets for a year?"

"Massie, we've gone over this four other times. Nothing you're hearing is new!" Kendra shook her head, twisting the numerous diamond rings on her fingers. Pushing aside her precise bob, she stepped forward. "Be here at 6:30 for dinner, or you are grounded." She stomped out of the room, a still-silent William following.

"Grounded?" Massie shouted, shocked. "You haven't grounded me since I was five!"

"Because you've never acted like your were five, until now." Kendra called over her shoulder. "And this is important." With that, the billionaire couple raced out of the room, trying to have the last word and running out before Massie could start screaming.

Massie sat silently for a minute, marinating in her fury. How dare her parents cancel her plans? She ripped her lavender colored sheets off of her, and began pacing around her Olympic pool sized room. It was her very last day of summer before she went back to school, and her mother decided today was the day to control her life? Massie ran her fingers through her super soft hair, thinking. Today was meant for the Pretty Committee - the very exclusive clique she was Alpha of - to get rejuvenated and hyped for the first day or school tomorrow. They were supposed to put the final touches on their B2S outfits, and make sure every single person was a total ten. If Massie and the PC started this year off on the wrong foot, Massie shuddered, then it could be the end of their days ruling the school. Holding her breathe, Massie grimaced. The ends of their days being popular, and being Alpha.

Massie's amber eyes flickered with anger. She didn't have to meet Clover or Toju, or what_ever _their names were to know that they were the ultimate LBRs. She's seen pictures of Jay Lyons and his chubby wife, Judy, to know that their blood was LBR positive. Massie growled. If they tried to hang with her, they would be dead. LBRs can really trash someone's rep.

Her mind was already reeling with ways to ditch the girl, who would be invading _her _school. It should be easy - as simple as one humiliating prank and she'd be running all the way back to her home in Orland-dull.

"Bean?" Massie called, suddenly sounded much calmer. As her black pug came hurdling into the room, she thought about her little problem. Come awn, she's dealt with losers before. Her school was full of them! Maybe what she should concentrating on now was how to break it to her friends that she wasn't spa-ing with them. Or better, find a way for them from spa-ing, too. A devilish smile spread across Massie's flawless face.

"What do you think," The beautiful brunette turned to her puppy, who was lounging in the custom-made doggy bed Massie had gotten for her during summer break. "The manicurist has lice or they found frogs in the mud bath last week?"

Bean, her dog, yapped twice. Massie nodded and muttered, "Good choice."

Dashing across her room, she leaped onto her white velvet chaise. The bay window just behind it was decked out with all the latest electronics - including her purple crystal covered Razor. She grabbed at it, suddenly full of energy. The feeling of scheming rushed through her. Quickly, Massie pressed 1 on her speed dial. Alicia Rivera picked up on the second ring.

"Hola?" The lightly accented voice filtered through the phone, making Massie roll her eyes. Alicia had spent her summer in Spain, like she does every year. And every year she comes back speaking Spanish for weeks, then she realizes she totally American, and drops it.

"Hold on, I'm calling up Dylan." Massie said, then jabbed 2.

"Heyhey!" Dylan Marvil said into the phone.

"Just gotta get Kristen, wait a sec." Massie pushed 3.

"What's up, girly?" Kristen giggled.

"Hey Kristen, we've got Alicia and Dylan here, too." Massie said, filling everyone in.

"Heyyyy." Everyone replied.

"Ohkay, I've got some gossip that is going to score ten gossip points at least." Massie grinned deviously to herself. She waited as the girls "what"ed and "tell us"ed. Massie twirled around her room, settling into her faux fur covered computer chair, then kicked her legs up on the white desk. "You know the spa we're going to?"

"Yeah?" Everyone urged her on.

"Well guess what they found in the mud bathes last week?" Massie pressed her palm against her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"W-what…?"

"Frogs." Massie said loudly, pulling her ear away from the phone. Even with the phone at a distance, she could hear all the girls freaking out on the other end.

"Ewww! No way," Kristen yelped.

"That is gross x 3!" Alicia screeched, gagging.

"More like x a billion!" Dylan shouted.

"I say we bail, and all chill at my house. Say," Massie widened her eyes innocently, "6:30?"

A/N: **Sooo... what'd you think? If you like it, review. I'm not going to continue unless I get some. I'm not asking for a million, but like... two or three would be nice. Thanks SO much for reading!**


	2. I Have A Plan

**A/N: Yay, you guys listened! Ahaaa. My story got some reviews, so I'll continue on. I heart you!**

**Oh, and just so you know: I SOOO do NAWT own the Clique.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud double honk from outside made Massie jump. She brushed away a chocolatey brown lock of silky smooth hair, then shuffle-ran to one of her many windows. She leaned on her thin wrists, pressing her face close to the glass. Outside, she could just see the end of Alicia's black limo parked in the front driveway. Massie air clapped and squealed to herself before running to her three full length mirrors. Grinning at her reflection, she sighed happily. Even on weekend comfy days, she was still a total 10.

Quickly fluffing out her Splendid rhinestone tee and straightening her casual torn-to-shreds-on-purpose ink black jeans, Massie threw on a pair of pink Ugg boots and whirled around. Her entire Glossip Girl collection was lined up on a shelf, displaying all the various flavors and colors in the order they arrived. Massie strode over to the gallery, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She thought Bitter Sweet Apple fit the occasion best, and grabbed at the tube. She slathered the redish pink mixture on her lips, adding a special dollop to her lower lip's center. Looking back to the mirror, she smiled. She was ready.

Massie bounded out of the room, letting her content stride bounce her waves into a messy chic style that seemed appropriate for a Bumble & Bumble ad. She swooped down the stair case and was at the door seconds after it rang. Massie grabbed the handle, but didn't move it. Instead, she glanced over her shoulder as saw her mom looking at her watch confusedly. A low giggle came from Massie's smirking lips.

"I thought the Lyons weren't coming until 6:30... It's only noon." Kendra shook her head, peeking up at her daughter. The mischievous grin plastered on her face told Kendra everything she needed to know.

"You said I couldn't go out," Massie reminded her smartly, "but you didn't say no one could come _in_." She raised her nose in the air and twirled back around. Twisting the crystal handle, she opened the door wide.

"Holaaa!" Alicia chirped, opening her arms for a big hug. The raven-haired beauty was just as gorgeous at ever, her exotic looks making her look like a sultry model for Victoria Secret. Which, she could easily have booked, if she weren't only 13 years old.

Massie was so elated to see Alicia on the other side instead of Claire, she forgot to roll her eyes at Alicia's Fannish (Fake Spanish) accent. She simply lifted onto her toes and threw her stick thin arms around her. While her face was hidden in Alicia's raspberry smelling hair, Massie saw another vehicle pull up. There was no mistaking the fiery red curls that came spilling out a few moment later.

"Dylan!" Massie parted from the tanned body she was hugging and waved to her friend. Dylan leapt out of the luxury car, brilliant green eyes shining and even more brilliant red hair springing. Soon following her was Kristen, a smart-looking blonde with stunning features.

"Kris!" Alicia called, looking over her shoulder. She turned around and lunged into the massive group hug of besties.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Massie said, her stern voice instantly putting and end to the giddy huddle. Everyone pulled back and stared into Massie's glowering amber eyes. The brunette looked inside the doorway and saw her mother listening in casually. Massie rolled her eyes. "Let's go to my room."

Massie led the way up to the iPad. Each time one of the girl's heels stabbed into the hardwood stairs, she smiled. Shows her mom right for trying to control her life. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned on her heel, leaving an especially deep dent in the wood. Just for you, Mom, she thought, before stepping into her room and slamming the door shut.

Almost immediately, the girls had fanned out. Kristen bounce-walked over to Massie's bed and gripped the tall beam that held her canopy. She began stretching out her hamstrings, bending her legs in ways only circus performers can do. Alicia found herself a comfy spot on the bed, and settled into the comforter for warmth. She was still eyeing Massie, eagerly waiting for some gossip that she could spread on the first day of school. Dylan helped herself to a couple of dark chocolate M&M's Massie had in a glass bowl. When each girl settled, Massie paced in front of them.

"The piece of gossip that I'll be sharing with you is going to effect our lives majorly." Massie started, facing her soldiers with a brave face. "For the worse."

"How many gossip points is it worth?" Alicia piped up, running her fingers through her impossibly glossy, dark hair. She loved gossip. She lived for it, and breathed for it. But mostly, she spread it.

"None, because this is more of a crisis situation that needs dealing with. As in, control, alt, and delete." She answered, pacing again. She walked with a hand on her hip, trying to appear calm in front of her girls. But suddenly, she wasn't so sure. Was she right to have brought the PC over to meet the incoming LBRs? What if they sensed a downfall in Massie's popularity coming, and ditched her? Massie glanced over at the girls, peeking through the curtain of glossy hair.

No, she answered herself. I am an Alpha. I live for these types of power struggles. I can do this!

Massie stopped short, and faced her army. A sudden fire erupted behind her eyes.

"An entire family of LBRs are coming to live in the guesthouse for the next year." Massie said confidently. She gave extreme eye contact with all three of her best friends, silently urging them to keep their mouths shut until she was done. "The girl, Claire, is going to _my _school. If she's as much of a loser as her father is, she is going to be clingy. And clingy lame-os simply will not fly for our 8th grade year." She glared at the wall clock across the room, watching with fury as the minutes to the arrival of the Lyons family ticked nearer. "I have a plan. One day of embarrassment, courtesy the PC, should be enough to run her right out of school."

"What do you have planned?" Dylan asked, popping a red M&M in her mouth. The firm agreement in her voice gave the Massie the confidence she needed. Her girls would stand by her no matter what. She was the ultimate Alpha… _everyone _knew that.

"Well," Massie grinned, "I figured an "accidental" push in the pool would be fine." She giggled into her palm, and brightened when the PC laughed along with her. Why was she so nervous before? Massie flipped her hair. She ruled this town.

"Or maybe some red paint on her pants in art class? Talk about first _period._" Kristen suggested, cackling her infamous, phlegm-y laugh. The PC giggled along with her.

"How about some acid in chemistry that just happens to burn through her shirt, exposing her bra to everyone in class?" Alicia raised her eyes to the ceiling, pulling a fake "oopsie" face. Massie rolled her eyes humorously.

"If she even wears a bra!" Dylan laugh-smacked her knee.

"Flat chested!" Alicia sang.

The hours flew by as Massie tapped prank ideas into her PalmPilot. While Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen babbled about dumping apple sauce on Claire, Massie peeked in the mirror. She looked good. Great, in fact. She pushed aside some hair and winked. She was SO ready to make the Lyons put lions to shame.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a bit more of a filler chapter. Kind of suspenseful, huh? Waiting for this "LBR" to come… when little do they know, this LBR makes Massie look like the loser! Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. My goal before continuing the story this time is 5 reviews. Can you guys do that for me? Thank youuuuu. I heart you!**


	3. Author's Note With MASSIE BLOCK

Heyy everyone! J Massie and the PC were getting pretty impatient about the lack of reviews (you know how those OCD girls are) && wanted to have a word with you. If she yells, I am SO sorry. But come awn, she is Massie Block after all. She's a bit bossy… OW! Massie, that hurt! Ohkay, ohkay, talk to them. But if you hit ONE of my readers so help me I will-

Puh-lease, I'm not going to hit them! How first grade would that be?

Well, I was just saying. I can't lose any readers. They are like, my life and stuff.

Life? What life? Here you are, sitting on the computer all day writing about _my_ life. If you had a decent one, you'd be writing about yourself!

Hey! I do so have a life. I have an ah-maziing one, thank you very much.

Yeah. Sure… LBR. Anyways! Hola, my me-loving readers. I am-

They're _my_ readers, actually.

Whatevs. As I was saying… I am so charmed by your love for me! Really. But couldn't you show it a little bit more? Like, with reviews? My alpha battery is dying without the envy. And no three hour deep-tissue massage can re-charge that. So adore me and compliment me! Or… at least this story. 'Cause this story is most DEF in. J'adore Alpeta! Kays, that's all. Now… GO REVIEW.

You heard her. Go review! I'll post a new chapter once I get over this sickness… I have no clue what it is. L But maybe, just maybe, I'll get better if I reach 10 reviews! G2g, Massie is calling a meeting. Ttyl!


	4. Hey, I'm Claire

**A/N: Awhy guys - YOU ROCK! I met my review goal, which was to reach a total of 5 reviews, and you did ittt. (: Woohoo! && So, here's the next chapter. This is a good one… the PC finally meets Claire!**

**Oh, and just so you know: I SOOO do NAWT own the Clique.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Massie, the Lyons are here," Kendra's voice buzzed through the intercom. The white box clicked off.

The Pretty Committee sat, intertwined, on Massie's bed, touching up each other's makeup or smoothing fly aways. The flurry of ratings, all above a 9, was all you could hear. The girls chattered quickly, doing their best to make themselves more then presentable. Dylan leaned back.

"Hey Mass, if we're just going to be meeting LBRs, why are we trying to hard to look good?" She asked, finger combing her wild red locks.

"Number one, we _always _look good," Massie raised a brow, and the PC chimed in with a small titter and a few "oh yeah!"s. Sliding off the side of the bed, she sauntered over to her closet. Turning the knob, she revealed a closet the size of a shoe store and clothes outnumbering Ralph Lauren. "Number two," she continued, grabbing the feather boa attached to the light switch. Immediately, the closet became a night club scene, complete with a disco ball and flashing lights. "We need to make sure this girl, "Kuh-laire", knows her place. If we are weekend casual, she'll think there's the slightest chance she can chill with us."

"And she sooo can nawt." Alicia bobbed her head at the group, but looked at Massie. The Alpha and Beta exchanged a glance, then moved on.

"Which is why we are looking hawter than usual," Massie smirked. "We need to seem superior, which we are." Strolling to the middle of the room, she stopped. Clapping her hands together, she shouted, "Final rating time!"

Kristen was the first of the girls to start to the rate line, mostly because Alicia refused to run, and Dylan wasn't nearly as fast. Dylan shuffle-ran over, a big grin plastered over her shimmering face. A few seconds later, Alicia moseyed on over, looking bored. However, her bright, shining eyes told another story. One of excitement, and confidence that she was well over a 9.2. 

Massie glared at Kristen, analyzing her outfit and scrutinizing for any DIY handy work. She circled her like a vicious dog, eyes catching every flaw. When she was to the front of Kristen again, she smiled.

"Kristen is looking sporty chic in a Bebe Sport cropped tee with an A&F tank beneath. She's rocking some fab indigo skinny jeans, and the latest from the Puma line. An ah-dorable headband, DIYed of course," Massie winked, "pulls together the entire outfit. Congratulations, you're a 9.3!" The girls all golf clapped before Massie switched her gaze to Dylan.

Dylan spun around like a dizzy ballerina, then struck a silly pose. Even Massie had to laugh.

"Dylan is looking boho beautiful in a Marc Jacobs paisely top and hawt Sevens. Super cute Jimmy Choo boots are waiting to pound the pavement. Accessories are a simple RL flower necklace and a Pucci head wrap. Congrates Dyl, you're a 9.5!" Everyone cheered.

"Alicia is looking like a straight up Ralph Lauren model with a tweed blazer and turquoise tank. Rocking faded Citizens of Humanity jeans meet cuh-yoot Versace heels. Lots of turquoise necklaces and bracelets really pop against her skin tone. Yay, you're also a 9.5!"

Massie jumped forward and posed, putting a hand on her hip and sticking a leg out, Saks mannequin style. She rotated her chest about five degrees, and lifted her head. A tight smile formed on her lips. "Now me." She muttered. 

"I heart the purple bell-sleeved Gucci dress and double heart the black patent waist belt!" Alicia suggested.

"And those Jimmy Choo heels are too cuh-yoot! Oh, and I'm toe-dally loving the daisy lace tights." Kristen bounced on her toes, running her eyes over Massie's nearly perfect outfit. She did her best to hide her jealousy, worrying if she let her envy out there her secret would be put out there too. And for the PC to find out she was not rich, and in fact very poor, would but worse then chopping all her precious blonde locks off. Way worse.

"9.8!" Dylan burped. Everyone giggled and play smacked Dylan.

"What can I do to be a ten?" Massie asked, dropping her arms back to her sides and facing her friends. 

"A touch more gloss," Alicia said quickly.

"Kays!" Massie whipped out her Bitter Sweet Apple Glossip Girl and slathered it on. With a quick blow-kiss to her mirror, she smiled. 

"It's go time." Massie headed to her bedroom door, hearing the click-clack of heels follow after her. Turning, she held up a hand, signaling for them to stop. The PC halted, and Massie spun back around. 

She crept up to her door frame and dropped to her knees. Leaning out of the doorway, she could hear the rising welcomes from the Blocks. A couple unfamiliar voices wafted through the commotion as well, which Massie presumed to be the LBR-Lyons. Massie stretched forward farther, trying to get a glimpse of the family. All she could see was Judy chubby butt and big head of wispy blonde hair blocking her view. Occasionally Jay Lyons would sway into sight, his balding head shining in the dimmed lighting. Massie relief-sighed. She had been right - they were LBRs times ten.

Massie swiftly retreated from the door way, and joined her fab foursome. She looked at each girl with a small smirk, and reported to them without words what she had seen. The PC rolled their eyes and giggled. Dylan laugh-burped. 

"Even though it's obvious the entire family are losers beyond repair, we still have to make an entrance and show they where they stand." Massie instructed, an evil glint in her eye. "We have to make them feel more out than the heels and leg warmers trend." 

The Pretty Committee nodded firmly. 

"The stairs are wide enough to hold all four of us in a straight line, and that will make us look more "together"." Massie put air quotes around 'together' and flipped her hair. "We're walking to the beat of Falling Down by Sel Gomez, kays?" Everyone nodded, so Massie continued on and assembled the line. "A five, a six, a sev-uhn eight!"

_You (you)When you're falling downThe world starts spinning outYou (you)When you're falling downNow it's not all aboutYou (you)When you're falling downYou know I'll be aroundWhen you're falling down, falling down_

The PC began their decent down the Block's long spiral staircase, looking like a row of models on Fashion Week. Each girl held her head high and had their noses turned up, as even the group below them were stinky trash left out to rot. Massie was centered, swinging her arms seductively, and holding a blank-looked model stare. She didn't have to side-peek to know they looked beyond ah-mazing. The calming on-beat clicking of heels matched Massie's heart beat. The last thought running through her mind before she stepped onto the marble flooring was: We are so ready.

"You must be Massie!" An older man with a shiny head greeted Massie with a great big grin and a bounce of his belly. He held out his arms for a hug, but Massie stood glued to the floor. Instead, she lifted her arm and swiveled her hand side to side, just like a queen.

"Uh," Judi Lyons gave Massie a quick once over before taking Jay's same approach. "Your parents told us all about you," Judi grin-glanced over to Massie's row of besties the added, "and your gorgeous friends." She smiled fakely, secretly wondering why the girls looked like they wanted to chase them straight out of the house.

"Oh, my parents told me all about you and your kids, too." Massie smirked, twirling a strand of reflective hair. "What were their names again? _Celery_ and _Tofu_, right?"

Kendra Block gasped and swung a dagger stare over to her daughter. Massie shrugged innocently, widening her eyes. The PC cracked up.

"Actually, it's Claire and Todd." Judi grimaced. "Claire will be going to your school, Octavian Country Day."

"So I heard." Massie growled, skimming over the room. In the corner, she could see a nerdy looking boy with scruffy red hair and freckles. He looked like he was torturing Bean, Massie's pug. Instead of screaming at him, Massie flicked her eyes around the room. So there's the LBR-brother, where's the girl? 

"Where did Kuh-laire run off to?" Massie asked, fake worry in her voice. She flipped her hair and leaned on one leg, posing fiercely. To her satisfaction, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all did the same. Alicia even threw in one of her diva-huffs. Massie grinned. "Did she have to pull a number two? I hear people from Orlando have over-active bladders." The PC giggled meanly.

"Actually, I was dropping my suitcases off in the guest house." A voice came from the hall way behind them. Massie sneer-spun around. "Hey, I'm Claire." A girl stepped out from the shadows. 

The entire PC drew back in a collective gasp.


	5. I'M the Alpha

**A/N: Were you about to kill me for the cliff hanger? Sorry! But it's what keeps you guys reading AND reviewing… oh. And thanks for the reviews everyone! As I write this, I have 12 reviews… I figure once I hit 15 I'll already be done and I can publish right away for you guys. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire.

Was.

GORGEOUS.

Not just in the prettiest-girl-in-the-entire-school way, but in a I-could-model-for-any-company-I-want way. She looked utterly perfect with smooth, airbrushed-looking skin and just right, chiseled features. She had her mother's icy blue eyes, only bigger, and with longer, darker, sexier lashes. Pouting red lips were voluminous and full, and her cheekbones were high and well-defined. Her white-blonde hair was long and wavy, swinging all the way down to the small of her back. **A/N: Yes, I changed the length of her hair. Sorry! **LHer small, lithe body was toned from continuous workouts, and limbs were long and thin. She looked straight out of Teen Vogue… or even just Vogue.

But it wasn't the gorgeous girl that made Massie sweat, it was her gorgeous outfit.

Claire's curves were accentuated to the extreme in her tight Gucci red v-neck. Her neck adorned hard-to-get Tiffany's jewelry, as well had her wrists. But what got Massie most of all was that Claire was swaying in a long, Hispanic inspired skirt that waved in it's own satin-y way. Massie recognized it immediately from the Marc Jacobs line - it hadn't even come to stores yet. Suddenly, Massie's mind was panicking, sending shivers of _eh-ma-gawd!_'s up her spine and through her bloodstream. She could feel herself going faint quickly latched onto the other girls. Then, without warning or any concern for the echoing room, Massie screamed.

"PRETTY COMMITTEE MEETING IN MY ROOM!" She took a deep breath and glared at Claire. "**NOWWWWWW**!!!"

-&.&-

"Massie, what was _that_?" Kristen scrunched her brows together and flipped her blonde ponytail. The entire PC sat on Massie's bed, steam practically coming out of their ears and fire burning behind their eyes. Massie whipped her head in Kristen's direction.

"_That_ is something I like to call _unplanned for_." She spat, leaning forward and getting into her bestie's face. She held her glare for a solid five seconds before sighing guiltily, and sitting back. "Sorry," She muttered, fingers playing with the charms on her Juicy bracelet. "It's just that I so did nawt see that coming!" Massie rarely voiced her insecurities, and hated that she was involved in a situation so vulnerable that she had to get them out.

But, just like any faithful follower and best friend would do, the Pretty Committee nodded and growled along with her.

"None of us did, Mass," Alicia said sympathetically. "I mean, after seeing Todd I was positive Kuh-laire was going to resemble mutated squirrel." Not even Dylan laughed at Alicia's attempt at humor.

Everyone sat silent for a few moments. While the PC started cooling off, Massie was heating back up. How _dare _Claire put her in this position? She didn't even _know _her! Massie hissed through her teeth, then smirked. Oh, she thought, but she will.

"Girls," Massie said, "this war is on like skinny jeans stuck to a fat girl's butt."

-&.&-

By the time the girls returned downstairs, it was already 6:25 - five minutes until dinner with the LBR-Lyons. And just as they had planned, the Block & Lyons family were sitting together around the Block's massive dining table, awaiting the delicious-smelling turkey dinner Inez had prepared. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan filed down the back side of the stairs slowly and quietly in just their socks and stockings, doing their best not to make a sound. All the while, Massie's head was in a jumble.

Will this plan work? Did Dylan understand her part well enough? Will Alicia's bad acting screw the scheme up?

Massie silenced her scattered brain with a silent flip of her hair. They were edging towards the bottom of the stairs, and suddenly, Massie's stomach was flip-flopping. All she could do now was hope to Gawd Inez would allow Kristen to "help" serve the food. If that didn't happen… well, the entire plan would be screwed. Finally, they reached the bottom step of the stairs. Massie turned quickly and whispered something in Kristen's ear. The blonde smiled, nodded, and scurried through the swinging door into the kitchen. Once the girls reviewed their parts in the plan quickly, Massie gave them the ohkay to go.

"Heyyy, everyone." Massie put on a warm smile as she skipped into the dining room. Dlyan and Alicia chirped a few hellos and took their seats, followed by Massie. Massie swiftly shifted her eyes over to the beautiful blonde. She was staring right back at Massie, a small smile - genuine? - playing at her lips. Massie could already feel the rage building inside her, and that was from just a half second glance at Claire. She didn't care how sweet and innocent Claire looked, Massie knew she was pure evil.

"Hey, girls…" Kendra grinned just as welcomingly as Massie had, but her eyes were in questioning slits. Massie speedily turned away from her gaze and prayed she wouldn't question her about the greeting of the Lyons earlier today. Thankfully, her mother just sighed her usual we'll-talk-about-this-later sigh and looked away. Massie relaxed.

"So, Judi told me that you've whizzed through sixth grade with all A's, Claire." William Block said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, Claire was in the top three of her grade," Jay nodded his head proudly, giving his not only gorgeous, but intelligent daughter and loving smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Study hard, that's what I say." Claire's laugh sounded like a bell tinkling. Kendra and William leaned in and hung on every word she said. Everyone was so tuned into her, and she only said two sentences! Massie gripped her stomach so she didn't dry-heave, and silently urged Kristen to hurry it up in the kitchen.

As if on cue, Kristen pushed through the swinging doors and emerged - with a pot of hot, sticky, sweaty gravy in her hands. Massie looked up to the ceiling and winked at Gawd. _This better work. _

Just as planned, Kristen glided forward with the grace of a soccer player. Massie giggle-squeezed Dylan's thigh, and Dylan clawed Alicia's shoulder. They all knew what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, Kristen started to become uneasy on her feet, tripping over one foot and then the other. She was dangerously close to Claire, who sat poised and perfect but totally unaware of the fact that she was about to get a mound of gravy all of her and her enviable outfit. Then, it happened. Kristen "tripped" over the dining room oriental rug and launched the pot forward with unbelievable aim. There was a flurry of "watch out!"s and "omygosh!"s, and then a _SPLASH!_

Claire shrieked her in her chipmunk voice.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia jumped up and stared at the gravy-covered girl, holding back her laugh for the sake of the plan. She lifted her hand to her heart and a little to dramatically, and then dashed off into the kitchen. (She could run surprisingly fast when she was forced to.) She returned a mere two seconds later with two bottles of seltzer, claiming it would "work like a charm."

Yeah, Massie thought, at burning Claire's eyes.

Leaping up from her chair, Massie grabbed the second bottle of seltzer from Alicia and they rushed forward, smirking at each other. And with somewhat believable acting, they slipped on gravy and dumped freezing cold seltzer over the Claire. Claire yelled and screeched, fanning her face and gravy-burns. She was screaming incomprehensible words while the adults all gathered around her. Then she snapped her neck up and cried at the top of her lungs:

"It _BURNS!_"

Dylan was quick on her cue, and ran toward Claire, pretending to be incredibly worried. She was running to "help" when she skidded on the gravy and seltzer mixture and shoved her hands into that back of a very big, very blonde, very gravy-and-seltzer-ish head. Massie listened with satisfaction as the screams were cut off and were muffled in a puddle of mash potatoes.

"That's right," Massie mumbled softly, "_I'm _the alpha."

But she didn't know Claire. Claire wasn't mean, Claire wasn't nasty… but she was well-liked. And being well-liked made her popular. With that power, she would unknowingly defeat Massie with a simple smile and wave.

**A/N: Oooooh another cliff hanger! I was just too anxious to submit this… & I know I don't have 15 reviews yet but let's get to there now, kay? If you liked it, REVIEW. I won't continue without some… **


	6. What Is SHE Doing Here!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chappy - it was ah-maziingly fun to write. Anyways, here's the next one!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Massie, Isaac is waiting." Kendra Block's chipper voice rumbled out of the white intercom by Massie's bedside table. It was 7:15, and Massie still hadn't found the purr-fect outfit to wear. As of right now, she was dressed in a black tank and Cosabella boy shorts.

"What?!" Massie raced to the white box, shoving her hand into the 'talk' button. She jabbed at it twice before pressing it all the way in. "Mooom, I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Well throw something on and get down here." Kendra didn't sound so chipper anymore. But even you would be tired of the constant "I'm not ready"s if it happened each and every morning.

Massie huffed and turned away from the box, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Her mother ah-obviously had no clue that "throwing something on" would totally wreck her rating. And a wrecked rating, means less people envying her. And _that _was just unacceptable.

Twirling to face her closet, Massie peered at her choices. Nothing was popping out at her. All the designer jeans and trendy tops didn't say "Hello I'm Massie Block and I am ready to take over the world one 10-rated outfit at a time". She needed something to really make a statement, to jump out and make everyone mouth drop in awe. She needed…

"Eh-ma-gawd." Massie's amber eyes flickered and narrowed, catching onto the sight of a very shimmery, very sparkly something. Something that was so alpha-worthy, Massie wondered why it was wedged in the very back of the closet. There sat her perfect Friday outfit of the day top, glittering in the disco lighting.

Hand out stretched, Massie reached for it. The sequined material had just enough pop to stand out in a sea of denim blazers, but a low-key look as to not be mistaken for club-wear. The v-neck was flirty, not overly-sexy, and the banded hem gave Massie's skinny frame extra curves. But best of all, it was sure to put whatever Claire came up with to shame.

-&.&-

Massie descended down the staircase with the ease and confidence of a Miss America winner. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, and her outfit was purr-fect! She felt recharged from the PC prank the night before, and ready to show Claire her place twenty times over. Not because Claire would need to be set in place - Massie was positive that after last night, Claire wouldn't be up for a fight - but because she wanted to. Massie wanted to not only stomp the blonde's smooth face into to the dirt, but bury it.

Massie pushed out the front door, shouting a quick "Goodbye!" before bounding out. Isaac stood waiting for her, hand ready at the door handle to open it. As As Massie sauntered her way over, she thought she saw a grimace. He glanced at the car to her, then quickly turned his head. Massie popped an eyebrow up, questioning him silently. When he refused to answer, she huffed and stormed into the Range Rover.

However, a figure within the car seemed to shove right back.

"Oof!" Claire slid back from Massie's forceful entry, then scooted farther away. She lowered her baby blue eyes to her arm, which she was rubbing. "Are you oh-kay?" She asked, lifting her long lashes up to gaze at Massie.

"I was." Massie answered, sneering. Her thoughts were all in a jumble, but one was very defined: What the HELL is she doing here?! "Until now."

"Oh, uhm…" Claire nervously brushed some of her white-blond hair over her shoulder, finally revealing her outfit. Massie instantly had to turn away.

Was it possible to wear every 2010 Marc Jacobs item in 2009? Because Claire sure was doing a good job of doing it! Massie wanted to plunk her fat Prada messenger on her head and sit on it. But first things first.

Massie rolled down the window, preparing her death-glare. Then she leaned out.

"I-saac." She called, a strong warning tone filling her voice. "What. Is. SHE. Doing. Here?!" Massie hissed venomously.

"Well," Isaac walked around to the door of the driver's side, giving himself time to think and Massie time to cool down. "Your mother suggested it."

Massie furrowed her brows together and dropped her jaw. Why does her mom have to meddle with everything? First canceling her plans, then forcing her to meet the Lyons… it was like she was purposely trying to sabotage Massie's social status. Massie snapped her mouth closed, and then fixed Claire with her meanest glare. _When life gives Massie annoying LBRS…_

"Kuh-laire," Massie snarled, raising a brow, "would you kindly move your _butt _to the back? We're picking up a few more."

…_Massie banishes them to the back of the car. Hopefully to never return. Ever. _

Claire cocked her head to the side, wispy blonde hair falling against her peachy cheek. While she gazed into Massie's fiery amber eyes, she silently interrogated herself. What did I do? How did I make her hate me so much? Why do I have to sit in the way back? Claire could feel the anger and impatience building in the atmosphere. Massie wasn't waiting for an "ohkay" or an "I'd rather sit up here". She was waiting for Claire to hop into the back, no questions asked.

And so…

That's just what she did.

Claire decided that this "Massie Block" girl was someone she didn't want to mess with. Nor hang out with… or involve herself with. So, she did what any girl who is getting death glares from a foursome does - she sat there. Just sat tall, poised and aware of everything. She kept her glossy cherry-red mouth shut, and eyes wide open. Something told her that her first day going to OCD was not going to be a pretty one.

She didn't know how right she was.

**A/N: OMG. I got writer's block for the FIRST time in my life. And it HAD to be during this chapter! Luckily, I was planning on this just to be a filler chapter anyways, so it's not a big loss. Buttt, it is rather disappointing. Anyways, yes, another cliff hanger. Don't hurt me! But there's a slight twist that a couple of you might be able to guess. Guess in the reviews! Oh, and YAY for getting 17! Let's get to the big two oh (20), kays? I heart you!**


	7. I was Talking to Claire

**A/N: I officially hate writer's block. Can someone find a cure? **

"Plan, please?" Alicia whispered, smoothing down her Ralph Lauren blazer and tightening her Pucci belt. Twisting her long, raven black hair into a tight bun on the back of her head, she leaned forward. "Leechy Lyons has not stopped staring at us for the entire ride." She released the hair, sending it into gentle curls down her back.

"Seriously, everyone envy-stares, but they at least have the decency to try and hide it." Dylan nodded, a Zone diet bar in her hand. She let out a quiet belch, and continued. "She's just been like-"

"Ogling." Kristen grinned.

"Ogling?" Dylan raised a brow.

"Yeah, you know," Kristen bobbed her head once, her blonde hair falling forward, "like, staring?"

"Whatevs," Massie flicked her hand in Kristen's direction, then motioned for the girls to all come closer. "Do you guys awn-estly think she's going to pull something after the gravy incident?"

Kristen glanced at Dylan, who glanced at Alicia, who glanced back to Massie. They all giggled.

"Guess not," Alicia smiled. "And as soon as the school sees what we think of her…" She smirked.

"She will be reduced down to an LBR before she can say 'My name is Claire Lyons.'" Massie snickered, flipping back her head of brunette locks. She pretended to smooth out an already perfect strand of hair, but instead checked out the blonde behind her. She was looking peacefully out the window, even though Massie was sure she heard when Alicia said "Leech Lyons". Yet there she sat, as calm as ever.

Massie huffed back around.

Suddenly, they were at the OCD parking lot. Massie's stomach did a quick flip-flop at the sight of her beloved school, and thought about how she was now a seventh grader. She was wedged between the lower class sixth graders, and upper class eighth graders. But, being Massie Block, she might as well have been a senior in high school. She ruled the school, without a doubt, and could send even the prettiest of upper class men crying into the bathrooms.

Excited whispers from Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen brought Massie out of her thoughts. Surprisingly, Claire stayed silent, which for some reason made Massie feel uneasy. After all, this was _her _school and even _she_ was nervous to be going back. She was already certain everyone would love her and envy her like they did last year, but she was still filled with butterflies. But Claire, who hadn't even seen the school let alone walked it, was remarkably at ease. Massie turned away.

"Rating time!" Massie double clapped, and faced her first victim, Alicia.

"Alicia is looking sultry beautiful in a shrunken Ralph Lauren blazer and a patched-on-purpose Betsey Johnson jean skirt. 2 and a half inch Ella Moss heels pull the entire looked together. Congrates, Leesh, you're a 9.8!"

Massie analyzed Dylan's outfit while everyone golf clapped.

"Dylan is wearing a too cuh-yoot Splendid tunic dress with flutter sleeves and a deep v-neck. Faded Miss Sixties and Prada sandals look totally fab, and chunky turquoise bracelets are gorgeous." Massie tapped her fingernail on her lower rom of teeth. "9.8, as well!"

"And Kristen," Massie shifted her gaze, "Is breaking from her usual sporty look and going with a mustard yellow chiffon top with a flattering black pencil skirt. Love the booties, and double love the skinny belt. 9.7!" Massie nodded at her group, catching Claire out of the corner of her eye. She was looking admirably at the row in front of her, smiling softly. Massie shook her head. "Now me!"

"OMG, is that a Gucci sequin tank?" Alicia gushed. "Heart it!"

"And the bow tied navy mini skirt," Kristen said enviously.

"The red platform pumps are the perfect example of color clash at it's best." Dylan bit into her Zone bar and grinned goofily.

"Rating?" Massie sat up taller and lifted her arms above her head like a Vegas show girl.

"With a chain link necklace like that, your rating automatically gets bumped up to a 9.9." Kristen replied.

"But her clutch is so fashion forward…" Alicia insisted.

"10!" Everyone shouted in unison the doubled over in laughter. Behind them, Claire grinned. Just seeing the four pretty girls laugh made her want to join in. They she reminded herself they were no good, and looked away.

"We are so ready." Massie said, gasping for air. "How about we walk to Fire Burning by Sean Kingston?" The girls nodded their agreement, and turned towards the door. Deep breath, she told herself. "A five, a six, a sev-uhn eight!"

Massie let herself out of the glamorous vehicle, leading the line of gorgeous girls up the school's walkway. A perfect line formed, legs strutting and arms swinging all in time with each other. Across the entire row were blank model stares, adding to their exclusiveness. And although Massie was gazing ahead, she could feel the envy-stares radiating all around her. Yet somehow, it felt off. Like spotlights on a stage that were swaying back a forth, only shining on her for a second at a time. But Massie didn't dare looked around her. She kept the line moving, sauntering closer and closer to the PC territory for the morning: the great oak tree in the school's front lawn. Only when she was leaned up against it boldly did she check her surroundings.

People were staring, that's for sure. But they weren't "ogling" at Massie and the Pretty Committee. They were lost in a trance, gasping and whisper-pointing at a very familiar looking blonde with 2010 Marc Jacobs.

Claire.

Massie was outraged. She wanted to jump up and down, wave her arms, and shout "Hellooo, she's an LBR! My enemy! My guesthouse-invader! HATE HER WITH ME!" But she could feel the concerned glances of the PC. She refused to let herself seem troubled or even affected in the slightest way by the hopefully temporary attention distraction. She looked down and casually flicked a piece of imaginary lint off her top, avoiding there eyes.

Massie was so busy trying to look busy, she didn't see Claire park her designer butt right next to her. She also didn't see Kari Simmons approach the group, and start rattling off some compliment about liking her skirt. Finally, she thought, people remember I am the alpha. Massie looked up swiftly and flashed her most fabulous smile.

"Thanks, Kari." Massie said. "If figured if anyone could pull off sequins on a Monday morning, it was me."

"Uhm, actually," Kari shifted her gaze from a humble Claire to a confident Massie. She nervously shifted her weight from one leg to another, mind reeling. Then, she stuttered out a quiet, "I was talking to Claire."

Everything around Massie suddenly stopped. The world was frozen, and the sound was muted. The only thing Massie could hear was her heart beating wildly in her chest. Gravity forced itself on Massie's jaw, pressing it down until it dropped with a pop.

This could _nawt _be happening.

**A/N: THANK YOU EMILY & ABBY FOR HELPING ME GET THROUGH MY WRITER'S BLOCK. These two ah-maziing girls gave me the idea to have Massie mistake Kari's compliment being for her, when it was actually for Claire. How smart are they? I heart you girls! Anyways, please review. Let's get to AT LEAST 23 reviews, kay? Thanks. **


	8. The Alpha is BACK!

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I'm sooo sorry about neglecting the story… but you guys seriously rock. Everyone kept reviewing, and that's actually what got me writing again. Sorry though, this is a short little chapter, but I had to get back into the groove. Thanks for not losing hope in me! This is for you. (:**

* * *

"_I was talking to Claire."_

"What?" Massie snapped, her fierce amber eyes glowering a shade of crimson. She straightened out of her laid back pose, putting her full height of 5'5" to work. Massie got close to Hairy Kari, with the mustached lip, and breathed her Crest mouthwash breath over her face. "You think, SHE has good taste?" Massie's nostrils flared.

"Well, uhm-" Kari stuttered, backing away slowly and putting her hands up in defense. "Sorta?" She tried.

"Sorta?" Massie stomped her foot into the grass. "Sorta? That's like saying Chanel is sorta better than Gap!" She hissed, throwing her hands onto her hips. She realized quickly how off her "cool" act was, but didn't care. She had put up with this bleach-blonde, pig-nosed leech for long enough. Now it was time people saw her for what she was: a smushed bug on the windshield of Massie's life.

"Kari," Massie's scowl suddenly morphed into a sickly sweet smile. She casually flung an arm around the polyester-abuser and sighed. "Are you a chef?"

Kari shifted under Massie's skinny, bony arm. She twirled a Caribbean blue necklace around her finger until it turned white, then looked up at the Alpha smiling at her.

"No."

"Then why should I think you have good taste?"

A burst of laughter from the on looking crowd might as well have been a early birthday present. It lifted her spirits and wrapped her in that warm, these-people-adore-me feeling that she constantly craved. The familiar tingle was just so right… but she wasn't finished yet.

"And Claire, are you a t.v. star named Raymond?" Massie smirked.

Claire's wide blue eyes opened wider, revealed the navy ring around the iris. Her thick black lashes fluttered innocently, worry crinkling her perfect eyebrows. Her clear, radiant face blushed a healthy glow. Even when she was feeling threatened, she was beyond beautiful. Massie decided she hated her more than she hated gym class, and that was definitely saying something.

"No, I'm not." Claire answered, brushing aside her beachy waves.

"Then why do you think everybody loves you?"

More laughter boomed, and Massie noticed the front lawn had gone completely silent. Everyone was staring, and for once, they weren't gazing in awe at Claire. They were proudly grinning at their 2nd year Alpha putting on one of the best performances of her life. Massie's smirk deepened… the warm tingling was back, and Massie was set on making it stay.


End file.
